The Other Sister
by I.Hope.You.Dance.7
Summary: Selena is holding a few secrets up her non-exsistant sleeves. Her biggest secret is that she has a sister- someone we all know from our fangirl addictions. In this letter Selena writes before she goes to Castanet, we learn that all is not what it seems.


**Okay, this was a great idea of mine. It's Selena writing a letter to her sister- who _is_ a character in the HM series. I tell you who it is at the end, but keep guessing and tell me if you were right by reviewing!**

**Rated: T, for very minor language. (Seriously minor.)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harvest Moon. Sorry. :C If I did though, do you really think I'd tell a bunch of fangirls?**

I was fourteen when you left this tiny, stupid island and went off in search of adventure. It didn't matter that you were only sixteen, cause we both knew pretty damn well that you could do anything.

Yeah, you can do anything.

Still, Mom and Dad don't talk about you much. I don't know if they're ashamed or feel like they failed as parents. Some crap along those lines. The stupid thing is- they can get away with it. We lived on Toucan Island our whole childhood. Mom and Dad were the only ones lucky enough to go inland. Remember how mad that used to make us? We only got to go to Castanet once a year- on Halloween. I doubt any of those imbeciles remember you anyways. Under all that vampire or zombie make-up, you could be a cousin or any other random kid rather than my sister. I guess you prefer it that way- you don't have a messy past to clean up. Every town is a fresh start. I guess I get that now, but it hurt like hell when you first left.

Sis, you were my role model. When I was a little girl, all I wanted to be was a better dressed version of you. You could defy Mom and Dad with a fearless smile. You were an adventure. You know how I loved to follow you- dang, you were proud to show me off to Mom and Dad. We were two of a kind- both so different in appearance and attitude from each other and our parents- but together, we were perfect. Goddess, how I miss being your right hip- the taller, sassier, girlier version of you. After you- there was nothing. Well, nothing that mattered to me. All I did was dance and fight with our parents. I blamed them, I blamed you, and I blamed the world. In short, I blamed everyone but the person at fault- me.

I suppose it was my attachment to you. Big sisters should never become heroes. You were though, and you leaving ripped out my soul. I couldn't believe you would do that- do something as cruel as leaving me without a goodbye. Sis, you know me. I blew it out of proportion, took it into the top dramatics. I'm a drama queen- you leaving made me bitter. I thought the only way I could survive without you was through snobby reality TV and practicing my footsteps over and over again. Now… now I think I understand you. It took me forever, but a few tubs of ice cream and dozens of tears in- I get you. I finally understand the need to start all over, leave our small island past in the waves behind you so you can go and live your dreams.

Which finally brings me to my point.

I didn't write you to revisit our past in a flurry of tears and sorrow. Actually, I wrote you about the exact opposite. Truth is, I'm leaving Toucan Island. I'm not going to travel the world like you- I'm not brave enough, no matter how much I fake it. I'm only going to Castanet, but it's a step. I'm gonna stowaway on that boat that comes around every so often. I'm ready to move on. I hope you know my twenty-first birthday was last week- it would be a pity if you forgot. So that means I can work at a bar- I know they have one there, and with my luck, maybe I can dance. I'm old enough to get off this dang island- beyond old enough. This boat trip is going to put me when step closer to dancing on your TV. I'll promise you'll see me there, even if I won't see you.

I can see that boat now, so I better close this up. I really, really hope that you get this. I know you'll be jumping around, but if that address on the package you sent me was right… Well, it would be a shame if I'd wrote this only to pour my heart out to a mail man.

Hope that Inn with the weird name is treating you well- it must, if it's given you your first address in seven years. Thank the owners for me, will you?

Miss you like hell, Nami. Like hell. Come and see me in Castanet some time soon, will you? I'll be the one in the dangly belly dancer's outfit, pouring her heart out into her footsteps- even if nobody gives a single damn.

Heart you,

_Selena_

**Yep, Nami is Selena's sister! C'mon, I'm not _totally_ crazy, right? I mean, Nami keeps you past under wraps for the reasons Selena listed. Nami and Selena both have red hair. In some twisted way, they are similar- stubborn, sarcastic, and out-of-my-way-gorgeous. Similar, but in that sisterly way- the 'I-don't-_really_-want-to-be-like-you-so-I'll-be-similar instead' way. **

**If you liked this, check out my other works. Some of them are greatly unappreciated. (Especially 'The Bo Dating Show.' *Wink, Wink*)**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
